Yugioh! DE - Episode 107
All New Colors IV Summary Rest The episode continues from the previous. She is shown being taken to the school's infirmary. Cameron is outside, catching his breath from his experience with new Duel Spirits. Genex Dragon tells Cameron that he needs to learn control. Cameron says that he's gotten better as his powers don't act out in a duel and Genex Dragon is now tame. The dragon spirit says that as Cameron's gets stronger, he'll need to be better at controlling and accepting his powers. The dragon admits that with every new exposure to the other Duel Tribes, Cameron will have to adjust to the new sensation. And as such Cole is not far with the spirit of his XX-Saber Generals right behind him angry at Cameron once more. Shy is shown awakening with in the domain of the Ice Barrier. The Ice Barrier Generals inform Shy that the Mist Valley are awakening to their envoy. Shy believes Maya is the one, but they tell her that Maya isn't, but someone close to her is. She asks if they know who, and Medium of the Ice Barrier says that she's tried several spells but she does not know who the envoy is. General Grunard does not believe they will find out unless the Mist Valley want them to find out. At the Duel Center, Kyle is dismissed after having failed his test, and he goes back to class. He notices Shy in the infirmary and texts Cameron where Shy is as class lets out. Cole is still furious with Cameron's inability to control his powers, but they agree to check on Shy. They go to the infirmary where Shy is sleeping peacefully. The nurse believes it is due to lack of sleep from the previous day's duels. Cameron uses his psychic powers to see where Shy is in her mind, and she is in the Ice Barrier domain, safe and resting. Cole decides to sleep as well. Cameron wants to find out who the envoy of the Mist Valley is, but Cole doesn't care. He says that they need rest. The Genex Dragon agrees with Cole and tells Cameron to sleep for a few hours as class has let out for the day. Clovis' Exam Meanwhile, Maya wins her duel against her opponent despite losing focus earlier. Maya is still curious at to what happened to her, but she dismisses it as a lapse in focus that just happens sometimes. Clarissa sends Maya off to her break. She has her last duel of the day afterward, and her tenth of the week. Clovis is called for his duel. He is determined to not only pass but advance, not wanting to fail like Kyle. Clovis' proctor is Chinese duelist An Shufen, who is also a Ra junior. An explains the rules of the exam, and the duel begins. Clovis observes his hand. He draws one of his best cards "Batteryman Micro-Cell." He sets it and another card. Clovis is revealed to have "Short Circuit" in his hand. He intends to use his OTK strategy, which will definitely advance him to Ra Yellow. An draws. She Normal Summons "Gyaku-Gire Panda," a monster with 800 ATK. An explains that her "Gyaku-Gire Panda" gains 500 ATK for all monsters Clovis controls. Clovis controls one monster. The panda gets bigger and he now has 1300 ATK. Clovis thinks that the monster is still weak, but he expects An to attack, and Clovis can use his card combinations immediately. However, An does not attack. She sets two Spell/Traps and ends her turn. Clovis draws "Judgment of Thunder," beginning his turn. He wonders why An didn't attack. He assumes its because her monster only has 1300 ATK and doesn't want to risk reflect damage. Clovis guesses by the monster that she uses a Beast-Type Deck and anticipates that her set Spell/Traps support the type. However, it won't mean anything with his strategy. Clovis Flip Summons "Batteryman Micro-Cell" to truly start his turn. He uses its effect to Special Summon a "Batteryman" monster from his Deck, selecting his signature "Batteryman AA". Clovis explains that his "Batteryman AA" gains 1000 ATK for every "Batteryman AA" on the field, so it has 1000 ATK, but only for now, Clovis boasts. Clovis activates his set "Inferno Reckless Summon" to Special Summon two more copies of "Batteryman AA" from his Deck in Attack Position, and now all "Batteryman AA" have 3000 ATK. The monsters all charge each other for extreme power. An tells Clovis to read his card's full text. She explains that "Inferno Reckless Summon" allows An to target a monster she controls, and she can Special Summon two more copies of said monster from her Deck. She Special Summons two copies "Gyaku-Gire Panda" from her Deck in Attack Position. Clovis is surprised as he's never been in a situation where the opponent has used the effects of "Inferno Reckless Summon" to their benefit. He also never read his card's full text. An then reminds Clovis that all "Gyaku-Gire Panda" gain 500 ATK for all monsters Clovis controls, so her bears grow to massive size each with 2800 ATK. Clovis isn't bothered as his monsters have 3000 ATK. Meanwhile, he can activates his signature Spell "Short Circuit" to destroy all card An controls because he has at least three "Batteryman" monsters. The "Batteryman" cards ready to team together to destroy An's field, but An is prepared. She activates her Counter Trap: "Cursed Seal of the Forbidden Spell." She discards a Spell Card "Messenger of Peace" to negate "Short Circuit" and prevent Clovis from using it for the rest of the duel. Clovis says that his OTK strategy might be off, but he can still attack with this powerful monsters. He had his "Batteryman AA" attacks all of An's "Gyakyu-Gire Panda". An activates her second facedown: "Quaking Mirror Force." Clovis knows about the "Mirror Force" cards and says he has a card to prevent his monsters from being destroyed, but An says his monsters aren't going to be destroyed. An says there are several types of "Mirror Force" based on the attribute they represent. "Quaking Mirror Force" represents EARTH, and with it, all of Clovis monsters are staying on the field, buried into the ground as facedown monsters. Clovis strategy is completely stopped, but he sets two cards. An draws and immediately activates "Giant Trunade." An says she doesn't know what Clovis' set cards are, and she doesn't want to find out. Her storm returns all Spell/Traps on the field to the owners' hand. An orders one of her "Gyaku-Gire Panda" to attack one of Clovis' set "Batteryman AA." Clovis believes he'll be safe because at least his monster is in Defense Position. Clovis adds that when his "Batteryman AA" are in Defense Position, their effect slightly alters. They gain "Batteryman AA" 1000 DEF instead of 1000 ATK for all face-up "Batteryman AA" he controls. An says that her "Gyaku Gire Panda's" have a second effect, which allows them to inflict piercing damage. "Batteryman AA" is destroyed, and the piercing different is 1800 that comes out of Clovis' LP. An says that Clovis controls one less monster, so all of her "Gyaku-Gire Panda" lose 500 ATK to 2300, but it's more than enough. An repeats the cycle by having her second "Gyaku-Gire Panda" attacks a second of Clovis' "Batteryman AA." It is destroyed, and Clovis takes the piercing damage of 1300. All "Gyaku-Gire Panda" lose 500 ATK, down to 1800. An has her third "Gyaku-Gire Panda" target not "Batteryman AA" but "Micro-Cell." The piercing damage is 1700, causing Clovis to lose the duel. Clovis could not demonstrate any of his Deck's real power and he fails his exam. Shortly after Clovis' duel, the second day of promotions end with the last duels following him. Waking Up In the infirmary, Cole, Cameron, and Shy all awaken well-rested, but they joke that their sleep cycle will be off for the day. After resting Shy decides to put off searching for the Mist Valley envoy. She believes that whatever it is they are doing cannot be rushed. If the Mist Valley don't want them to know who their envoy is then it's either because trust has yet to be developed or their own envoy doesn't know he's an envoy yet. Cole says they've all had the same experiences as Envoys where the cards come slowly one duel at a time, and the Duel Spirits reveals themselves with each card. Cameron agrees with their judgement, and Shy wants to go get food as soon as possible. She needs to eat and do some reading before her set of duels the next day. Cole leaves after asking Cameron not to go to the Spirit World tonight. Cameron notices that Lafayette is not around right now, so he can go to the Slifer dorms to be with his friends. Cameron is on his way to the Slifers when his Duel Disk rings, and Cameron is told to report to the chancellor's office. He does so with a groan and then remembers his earlier episode in the day where he stormed out of class. Unexpected Promotion Upset at defeat, Clovis goes to the Slifer cafeteria where he meets with Marlon and Kyle. Clovis shares his easy defeat to the Ra junior. In her new Ra uniform, Maribel returns to the Slifer dorms to the disgruntled boys as well as other Slifers. Marlon asks why Maribel is here. Maribel says that she's still new to the Ra dorms, and she hasn't made any friends. However, the guys are still her friends. Clovis is upset he didn't get promoted, but he and the others say Maribel is welcome any time. As Maribel and the boys eat, Cameron arrives at the Slifer cafeteria with Lafayette behind him. Cameron bypasses his friends and goes up to Lucy with a piece of paper. Lucy reads it, and Cameron says that they need to talk later. Lucy asks why Lafayette is with him to Lafayette says that he doesn't trust that Cameron would try to stay. Lucy says that she will look into this, and Lafayette hopes she will look deeply. After some suspense from the room, Lucy announces that Kyle has been promoted to Obelisk Blue. Everyone is surprised, none other than Kyle himself. Cameron says that Kyle is to begin packing his belongings immediately. Than he and Lafayette will help him take his bags to the Obelisk dorms. Featured Duel: Clovis vs. An Shufen Turn 1: Clovis Clovis sets a monster and one card. Turn 2: An An Normal Summons "Gyaku-Gire Panda" (800/800). "Gyaku-Gire Panda" gains 500 ATK for all monsters Clovis controls (800 > 1300). An sets two Spell/Traps. Turn 3: Clovis Clovis draws "Judgment of Thunder." He Flip Summons "Batteryman Micro-Cell" (100/100) and he uses its effect to Special Summon a "Batteryman" monster from his Deck, selecting "Batteryman AA" (0/0). "Batteryman AA" gains 1000 ATK for every "Batteryman AA" on the field (0 > 1000). Clovis activates his set "Inferno Reckless Summon" to Special Summon two more copies of "Batteryman AA" from his Deck in Attack Position, and now all "Batteryman AA" have 3000 ATK. The effect of "Inferno Reckless Summon" allows An to Special Summon two more copies of "Gyaku-Gire Panda" from her Deck in Attack Position, and all "Gyaku-Gire Panda" gain 500 ATK for all monsters Clovis controls (800 > 2800). Clovis activates "Short Circuit" to destroy all card An controls because he has at least three "Batteryman" monsters. An activates "Cursed Seal of the Forbidden Spell," discarding a Spell Card to negate "Short Circuit" and prevent Clovis from using it for the rest of the duel. A copy of "Batteryman AA" attacks a copy of An's "Gyakyu-Gire Panda". An activates "Quaking Mirror Force" to change all Attack Position monsters Clovis controls to facedown Defense Position. Clovis sets two cards. Turn 4: An An activates "Giant Trunade" to return all Spell/Traps on the field to the owners' hand. "Gyaku-Gire Panda" attacks one of Clovis' set "Batteryman AA." In Defense Position, "Batteryman AA" gain 1000 DEF for all face-up "Batteryman AA" he controls (0/0 > 0/1000). "Gyaku Gire Panda's" second effect allows it to inflict piercing damage. "Batteryman AA" is destroyed (Clovis 4000 > 2200). Clovis controls one less monster, so all "Gyaku-Gire Panda" lose 500 ATK (2800 > 2300). A second "Gyaku-Gire Panda" attacks a second of Clovis' "Batteryman AA" and it is destroyed (Clovis 2200 > 900). All "Gyaku-Gire Panda" lose 500 ATK (2300 > 1800). An's third "Gyaku-Gire Panda" attacks and destroys the set "Micro-Cell" (Clovis 900 > 0). An wins Featured Cards Navigation Category:Cameron's Duels